MILKY WAY
by creamylatte
Summary: KARENA PACARAN TANPA NAFSU ITU MUNAFUCK. chanbaek oneshiiit. jangan dibaca. fic sesat menyesatkan


**MILKY WAY**

 **ChanBaek. ONESHOT. Baek POV**

 **PERHATIAN!**

 **Ff ini menyebabkan mual dan muntah, susah bab, susah tidur, susah nagih utang ke temen, susah ngelupain mantan, susah ngerjain pr dan susah-susah yang lainnya.**

 **"** **Karena pacaran tanpa nafsu itu munafik."**

* * *

Saat ini, malam ini gue lagi ngangkang. Telanjang bugil, gak pake sehelai benang apapun. Lagi ngedesah dan ngerintih mandjah manggil- manggil nama pacar kesayangan yang mukanya udah tenggelem di pantat bohai gue. Si ganteng Chanyeol lagi nyiumin pantat gue trus nyeruput anus gua kayak dia lagi nyeruput kuah mie instan. Dan lidahnya yang panjang lagi belai-belai lobang kepunyaan gua.

Malem ini malem minggu, lagi ujan pula sedangkan dirumah gue juga gak ada orang makin seneng setan ngegoda kita yang lagi berduaan. Udah puas dia cium-ciumin pantat gue perlahan mukanya dia naek nyejajarin sama wajah ayu gue, trus dia bisikkin gue di kuping sebelah kanan, "yang, gak tahan nih aku masuk ya." Gue yang saat itu udah pasrah cuman bisa ngangguk ngeiyain perkataan cowok itu.

Lalu gak seberapa lama gue-yang saat itu masih ngangkang-ngerasa kepala penis Chanyeol masuk kelubang gue. Rasanya sakit. Padahal ini bukan pertama kalinya gue bertjintah sama dia tapi tetep aja rasanya masih sakit saking gedenya tuh kejantanan. Untungnya Chanyeol itu pengertian dia ngebiarin dulu penis didalem anus gue karena ngeliat muka gue yang nahan sakit.

"Ahh, udah beb gerakin," gua yang udah kasih aba-aba langsung aja si Chanyeol ngegenjot anus gue.

"Sshh...yang ketat banget sih, kayak masih perawan aja," gereman Chanyeol yang itu gak gue tanggepin karena gue masih sibuk ngedesah and ngerintih keenakan.

Terus mulut Chanyeol yang tadinya disampig kuping gue turun kearah leher, leher gue dikecup, dijilat, digigit-gigit, dibikin cupangan. Guenya masih sibuk desah-desah dan kepala gue rada dangak dikit buat mempersilahkan si Chanyeol nyupangin leher gue.

Terus gak lama gue keluar duluan, si Chanyeol ngetawain gue karena gue selalu keluarnya cepet, padahal kita baru maen sekitar setengah jam-an. Gue tabok manjah aja bibirnya yang ngetawain gue. Kesel, dia ngerengut dan genjot gue makin menjadi, yang tadi awalnya rada lambat sekarang jadi makin cepet, gue tambah keenakan dong, jadinya gue makin keras deh ngerintih nya, gue ngerintih pas banget di lubang kuping si ceye biar dia makin terangsang dan guenya makin enak. Hehehe

Asal kalian semua tau aja ya, kita berdua ini sebenernya masih sekolah. SMA lebih tepatnya, gue kelas dua belas sedangkan Chanyeol dibawah gue. Chanyeol itu di sekolah populer begete gaiss, secara ya dia itu anak pejabat tapi sayang kelakuannya bejat. Chanyeol tinggi keker idaman ciwi-ciwi dan uke-uke jaman sekarang, tapi sayang dia perokok sehari bisa sebungkus.

Dan gue itu gak terlalu populer gak kaya dia. Gue Cuma ngejalanin masa SMA dengan normal kayak temen-temen gue yang lain, gue ikut eksul paduan suara dan gue yang paling menonjol karena suara gue yang merdu abis gak ada yang nandingin. Terus gue juga gk pernah pacaran gak kaya chanyeol yang pacarnya sehari ganti tiga kali kaya minum obat. Gua mah anak baik-baik yang dijerumusin nafsu dunia ama setan ganteng Park Chanyeol. Tapi guenya sayang.

Asal mula kita jadian itu awalnya gue itu rada risih gitu setiap gue jalan dan lagi makan dikantin kaya ada yang ngeliatin gue dengan intens, awalnya gue rasa itu Cuma firasat gue tapi gak lama Luhan-temen sebangku gue bilang kalau adek kelas kita yang paling fenomenal sering banget ketangkep basah lagi ngeliatin gue dengan alis yang di nyureng-nyurengin. Gue sih Cuma ketawa aja dan bilang ke Luhan mungkin si ceye-ceye ini salah satu fans gue.

Dan pada saat itu lagi jam olahraga, gue mau ambil minum kekelas. Gue jalan sendirian sedangkan si kampret Luhan lagi maen bola sama yang lain. Di koridor sekolahan yang sepi-gue ngelewati uks dan kamar mandi gue ngerasa kaya ada yang ngikutin, tapi untungnya gue bukan penakut jadinya gue biasa aja, tapi pas lewat kamar mandi tangan gue tetiba di tarik masuk kekamar mandi dan gue kaget karena bibir gue langsung dicipok abis-abisan gue gak tau itu siapa karena gue belum sadar dari keterkejutan gue. Eh gak lama cowok yang cipok gue berenti dan setelah itu gue tau kalau yang nyipok itu adek kelas paling fenomenal bernama Park Chanyeol. Gak ada adegan romantis di hari itu juga ditempat yang sama kita jadian.

Balik lagi kesekarang si Chanyeol udah mau keluar, biasanya dia kalau mau keluar pasti ngegeremet pinggul seksi gue sebagai tanda kalau dia mau keluar, dan emang dia lagi geremet-geremet pinggul gue dan gak lama dia keluar sambil teriak beeeb! Gitu.

Setelah beberapa bulan gue pacaran sama dia, gue jadi tau kalau dia itu orang nya nafsuan dan terobsesi banget sama pinggul dan pantan gue yang bohay. Gue sih gak masalah toh gue juga bukan orang yang sok suci, kalau sama-sama enak jalanin aja.

Karena kalau pacaran gak pake nafsu itu munafik gaiss.

* * *

UDAHAN

* * *

Ini apa lagi/nangis mojokan/

Udah lah capek gue.


End file.
